<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backyard games by Julias_Sunshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095891">Backyard games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine'>Julias_Sunshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Happy times, I was going to tag kid fic but they are kids they do not have any, connor is 10, zoe is 9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into the way Zoe and Connor would play when they were young.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor Murphy &amp; Zoe Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backyard games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for my friend Meg! She is a part of TCP, which is one year old today ! :D So happy to be a part of that group.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe and Connor were running around their back yard, chasing one another with sticks they had found. They were playing Wizards and Pirates, not a very common playground game, but they had compromised. Little nine-year-old Zoe had wanted to be a pirate, but Connor wanted something more magical. So Zoe’s stick was her trusty sword, one that had won her many duels in her day. Connor’s was his wand that he had trained to use since he was young. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fought for some time, running and hiding behind the few trees that were around, sword and wand clashing when one was trapped between the yard’s fence and their opponent. Zoe dodged when Connor tried to zap her with his magic, and Connor hopped out of the way of her blade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Zoe got the upper hand. She backed Connor up until he was pressed against the pool in their yard, her sword poking his chest. “Arg! I’m gonna make you walk the plank!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor gasped, a little laugh escaping him before he could help it. “I won’t surrender to you.” He huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoe poked him again with her stick. “You will, or you won’t, uh” She had to take a moment to think of a threat. “You’ll be sleeping with the fishes either way.” She settled on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor relented and climbed up the ladder, jumping into the pool, still in his t-shirt and baggy shorts. “Come here, villain. Let me see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoe climbed up the ladder and looked down at him. He waved his stick at her, and she just looked confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a spell. You have to get in too now.” He explained, frowning a little. His smile was back in an instant though as Zoe hopped in, pushing her hair out of her face with a laugh as she resurfaced. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arg, this calls for a truce.” Zoe held her hand out for Connor to shake, struggling to keep her head above water when she wasn’t using both arms to paddle. Connor took her hand and shook it, grinning widely. Zoe’s smile matched his. They both had freckles splattered across their similar noses, though Zoe was missing a tooth currently and Connor wasn’t. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cynthia had been preparing lunch and occasionally looking out the kitchen window to make sure they were alright. She washed her hands and walked outside upon seeing they were in the pool, going to sit in a lawn chair so she could keep an eye on them while they played. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually Zoe got bored and decided their truce was over, dunking Connor under the water.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Zoe and Connor were standing over shards of the newly broken vase on the floor, looking from the mess to one another. They had been playing tag outside originally, but Zoe ran into the house because “It’s not against the rules!” Of course there were no rules, aside from if you’re tagged, you’re it. Clearly there was a reason they were playing outside in the first place. There were too many fragile pictures and vases and lamps inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we can fix it.” Zoe piped up. “Do you think we could glue it together again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor shook his head. “I dunno. Probably not.” He paused. “Do you think we could hide it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoe gave an eager nod. “Yeah! Where?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Backyard?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so the two constructed a plan to take the shards of glass and dig a hole in the back yard, burying them so their parents would never find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There hole was about five inches deep by the time Cynthia came out to check on them, frowning when she saw the broken vase. “What did you do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor responded with “That’s not ours.” at the same time as Zoe squeaking “Connor did it!” He shot her a weak glare for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cynthia gave a tired sigh. “I don’t care who did it. You’re both trying to hide it instead of telling me.” She crossed her arms, giving them a stern look. Both of the kids seemed to shrink back at that. “No TV tonight.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Connor seemed ready to cry. He absolutely hated getting in trouble - knowing he messed up and disappointed his parents or teachers. It was one of the worst feelings to have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cynthia shook her head. “I’ll clean this up, but only because I don’t want you touching glass. Don’t get used to people cleaning up your messes for you.” As Cynthia walked inside, Zoe started laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Connor snapped. “This isn’t funny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, but,” She covered her mouth as more giggles escaped. “It kind of is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor clenched his jaw, but he couldn’t really stay upset when his sister was laughing like that. Her giggles were infectious and soon he was chuckling too.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Let’s play mermaids!” Zoe came into Connor’s room clad in her purple and frilly swim suit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed and paused the game on his play station. “Right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right now!” She agreed, grinning brightly. “C’mon, we have to find the sea treasure before it’s too late.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor got changed into his swim trunks and followed Zoe outside, jumping into their pool after her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had taken a few pretty rocks from the beach when they went the other day, and now they were peppered along the bottom of their pool. “See the treasure?” She asked, pointing out the rocks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Connor answered, less enthused than Zoe but still smiling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zoe held her breath and ducked under the water, gasping when she came back up. She had a stone in her hand and was smiling triumphantly. “I got one!” She swam over to the ladder and placed it on the top step. “You try!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connor smiled and swam down, coming back with a rock in each hand. He happily put them with Zoe’s on the ladder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good job! I think we’ll get all the treasure soon!” She cheered before taking a big breath and ducking down again. It didn’t take long until all of the rocks were up on the ladder. Zoe scooped them up in handfuls and dropped them over the edge of the pool onto the grass. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two kids swam for almost an hour more until Cynthia came out to tell them lunch was ready. They got out of the pool and wrapped up snugly in the towels Cynthia had brought out for them. She brought their lunch outside and the three ate at the red picnic table in the backyard. Connor wished this summer could last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>